


Иди на свет

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Гарри попадает "заклятие мотыльковости".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди на свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок **rlreader**. Фик родился в результате обсуждения этой картинки -  
> [A Snarry Conference](http://spicysteweddemon.deviantart.com/art/A-Snarry-Conference-81835697) by [spicysteweddemon](http://spicysteweddemon.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)  
>  "Если Снейп в каноне правша, а чернильница слева, значит, свеча исходно была справа от пергамента. Снейп её отодвинул от Гарри, в которого попало заклинание мотыльковости (непреодолимая тяга к открытому огню). Снейп его удерживает и ищет в книге противоядие." ( **InyaRiver** (с))

Маленькие радости магии - не заботиться о зажигалках, а прикуривать от огонька на конце палочки. Маггловская отрава временами хорошо прочищала утомившиеся за последние месяцы мозги (правда, иногда она давала прямо противоположный эффект, затуманивая их ещё больше, но об этом Северусу думать не хотелось). Минуты уединения были теперь редки, и он намеревался каждую проводить с пользой. 

Укрытый живым навесом из ивовых сетей, он неторопливо затягивался, представляя, как сладковатый дым растекается по всему телу, просачивается из лёгких прямо в закипающую кровь... Хорошо - до восторженного вздоха, до таившейся в уголках губ блаженной улыбки. 

С подступов к небесным сферам его выдернули самым грубым образом. В ивах послышалось подозрительное шуршание, и вызвал его явно не ветер. Северус стиснул зубы, чуть было не откусив кончик фильтра. 

Нужно ли оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто стоит за его спиной? Будто бы Северус и без того не догадывался. 

Взбешённый рык застрял в глотке. От мальчишеской дерзости у Северуса потемнело в глазах, он бы даже не удивился, если бы белки вдруг налились кровью, а зрачки вытянулись, как у оборотня, - столь велика была жажда расправы над паршивцем. 

\- Поттер. 

Он мог бы прибавить к этому слову с пару десятков других, более выразительных, но решил ограничиться им одним, вложив в его звучание столько эмоций, что проняло бы и соляной столп. 

Поттер же и ухом не повёл. 

Сказать по правде, его растерянно-оторопевший взгляд немного озадачил Северуса. Такой взгляд мог быть у нищего бедолаги, который копнул землю в надежде поживиться полусгнившим картофелем, а вместо этого наткнулся на алмазные россыпи. 

\- Поттер? - Северус сбавил обороты и умерил злобу в голосе. 

\- Вы... - выдохнул Поттер. 

На большее, очевидно, его не хватило. Поттер всё так же стоял, не сводя полубезумных глаз со снейповых губ - губ, между которыми за пару мгновений до того была зажата сигарета. 

\- Ни слова, - прошипел Северус и с сожалением втоптал в грязь брошенный окурок. - До отбоя пятнадцать минут. Потрудитесь объяснить, почему вы не факультетской гостиной? Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. 

\- Я увидел огонь, - неожиданно выдал Поттер. 

\- Что вы увидели? 

\- Ваша сигарета, профессор. Она вспыхивала в темноте, так красиво... А я гулял вдоль берега и случайно заметил. Со стороны замка вас не видно, но если зайти вон оттуда, обогнуть камни и подобраться к... 

\- Довольно, - оборвал его Северус. 

Мальчишка явно был не в себе - словоохотливость и приятельский тон в сочетании с ласковым взглядом. 

\- Проиграли в фанты, Поттер? - осведомился Северус шёлковым голосом. - Или вас взяли на слабо? 

\- Я увидел огонь, - упрямо повторил мальчишка. 

\- Рад за вас. Если через десять минут вы не окажетесь в гриффиндорской башне, я сниму с факультета ещё пятьдесят баллов. Вы меня поняли? 

Поттер поджал губы и круто развернулся. Он направился к замку, разводя ветви мерными движениями рук, словно плыл в ивовом море. 

По пути он обернулся ровно четыре раза. 

 

Факелы в коридоре были зажжены через один - Гарри подходил к каждому, сворачивая, когда до лижущих пламенных языков оставалось не больше дюйма. Затем он отходил к противоположной стене, где процедура повторялась, и двигался дальше, сопровождаемый перешёптыванием озадаченных портретов. 

\- Умалишённый, - возмутилась пожилая леди в высоком чепце. 

\- Придуривается, - отмахнулся важный господин в расшитом камзоле. 

\- Молодой человек, вам плохо? - заботливо спросила крохотная старушка, на руках у которой свернулась посапывающая фея. 

Гарри молча продолжал переходить от факела к факелу, его немигающие глаза неотрывно смотрели на огонь. 

\- Позовите кого-нибудь! Профессора МакГонагалл! - не выдержала, наконец, дриада с изъеденного докси гобелена. 

\- А ещё лучше - директора, его покои совсем рядом! 

\- Директора, директора, - подхватили остальные. 

Кружение Гарри по освещённому коридору убыстрилось. Теперь он храбро совался носом в сердцевину факела, морщился от палившего щёки пламени и резкого запаха смолы, но в последнюю секунду всё-таки отдёргивался - только для того, чтобы подобраться к следующему светильнику. 

\- Поттер, что с вами? - прогремел в тишине голос Снейпа. 

Портреты затаили дыхание, Гарри тоже, однако виду он не подал и метнулся к очередному факелу. 

Его перехватили на полпути, заставили откинуть голову назад и долго рассматривали слезящиеся глаза. 

\- Вы в своём уме? - с подозрением сказал Снейп. 

Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как пожать плечами. 

\- Что за ночные пируэты в коридорах? Ваш факультет потерял слишком мало баллов? Сейчас мы исправим оплошность. 

\- Огонь, сэр, - пояснил Гарри, оглядывая выбивающуюся из-под стёганого халата Снейпа ночную рубашку. 

\- Если я ещё раз услышу от вас это слово... 

Тон у директора был самым что ни на есть убедительным, и Гарри захотелось оправдаться: 

\- В спальнях нету света, а Люмос не греет. Понимаете? 

\- Мы идём в больничное крыло, Поттер, - Снейп решительно взял его под руки. 

\- Нет, не нужно, я в порядке! Я больше не стану, клянусь. Сейчас пойду и усну, обещаю. Профессор?.. 

\- Идите, Поттер, - измученно ответил Снейп и вслед вяло перебиравшему ногами Гарри рявкнул: - Бегом! 

 

\- Ваш любимчик, Минерва, - начал Северус за завтраком, склонившись так низко над столом, что едва не влез волосами в апельсиновый джем, - вы знаете, что он вытворяет? 

\- Чем же бедный Гарри опять провинился? 

\- Думаю, пиролагния не самая безобидная придурь вашего героя. 

\- Вы серьёзно? - МакГонагалл от удивления сдвинула очки на кончик носа. - И как это проявляется? 

\- Ходит по ночам, кидается на факелы... - о постыдном инциденте с сигаретой Северус предпочёл умолчать. 

\- Вы хотите сказать, его манит огонь? 

\- Именно это обычно и подразумевают, говоря о пиролагнии, - раздражённо отметил Северус. - Видно, что-то с ним случилось после... 

\- Да-да, вполне может быть... Адское пламя, пожар в замке - и вы его спасли, Северус, ведь так? Вынесли его из самого огня! Может, тогда и... 

\- Поттер тогда не лез в огонь, а орал и метался по комнате, - справедливо возразил он. 

\- Как бы то ни было, мы не станем поднимать шумиху, - твёрдо заявила МакГонагалл, - даже если Гарри немного... повредился рассудком. Сами разберёмся. Никаких прилюдных упоминаний об этом, ничто не должно просочиться в прессу. Вы согласны со мной, Северус? 

Он был абсолютно уверен - мальчишке только это и нужно, чтобы подогреть ослабевшее с конца войны внимание. Вслух Северус процедил: 

\- Согласен. 

\- Поговорите с ним, хорошо? Вас он послушает скорее, чем меня. 

Ложка выпала из его пальцев, разбрызгав молочные капли по всему столу. 

 

Снейп тянул его за собой, больно выкрутив руку и не обращая внимания на просьбы Гарри сбавить шаг. 

\- Я не понимаю, что вы собираетесь делать, - Гарри невольно вздрогнул. - Отравить меня, чтоб не мучился? 

\- Предложение весьма заманчивое, благодарю за подсказку. Так и поступлю. 

Когда они заходили в кабинет директора, дверь услужливо подпихнула Гарри пониже спины. Его одолевало желание развернуться и начать скрестись в эту самую дверь, как запертая в тесном вольере собака. 

\- Сядьте там, - махнул рукою Снейп. 

В указанном направлении виднелись два стола, которые были уставлены колбами и бутылями, потеснившими жужжащие механизмы. Возле одного из них стояла кушетка. 

\- Мне лечь? - с ужасом переспросил Гарри. 

\- Я неясно выразился? - прорычал Снейп. - Сесть! Там! 

Гарри устроился на краешке, стараясь не соскользнуть с шёлковой обивки. 

Всё это время Снейп светил им Люмосом, видно, помня о том, что не следует провоцировать Гарри. 

\- Я буду искать в книгах нужные контр-заклятья, - при этих словах Снейп двинулся к стеллажам, - а вы пока будете сидеть - беззвучно и неподвижно. Вам понятно? 

Гарри утвердительно замотал головой и тут же нарушил данное обещание: 

\- Меня прокляли? Сэр? 

\- Очевидно. Ни звука больше, Поттер. 

Гарри терпеливо снёс длившиеся пару часов издевательства. Снейп применил к нему столько заклинаний, что с лихвой хватило бы на всех обитателей замка. 

\- Сейчас я зажгу свечу, - монотонно пробубнил Снейп в тысяче-какой-то раз. - Скажете, если... 

\- Если почувствую улучшение, - вырвался у Гарри задушенный полустон. 

\- Приготовьтесь, Поттер. Раз, два, три! 

Уставший от однообразных движений, Гарри слишком резво потянулся к дрожащему хилому огоньку, и упавшая на глаза чёлка занялась в мгновение ока. Хорошо, что ругательство, какое он в тот момент прокричал, заглушилось снейповым «Aguamenti». 

\- Обожглись? 

В его голосе Гарри почудилась обеспокоенность, но из-за звона в ушах немудрено было ошибиться. 

\- Лоб - совсем чуть-чуть. 

\- Покажите. 

Гарри отвёл назад подпалённую чёлку. 

\- Надо же, точно возле шрама, - скривился Снейп. - Сидите, я принесу мазь. 

Пока он ходил за лекарством, Гарри на все лады клял дурацкий огонь, зато после благословлял ловкость и прохладу пальцев Снейпа. 

\- Я мог бы и сам, - проговорил он, жмурясь от несказанного удовольствия. 

\- Мазь нужно втирать не кое-как, а особенным образом, - чудесным, распрекрасным образом, мог бы добавить Гарри, но сдерживался, - а если ожог не сойдёт до утра, то ваша... декан подумает, что я вас пытал. 

Так и есть - но сладчайшей из всех пыток. Гарри даже себе боялся в этом признаться. 

 

Дети наконец-то убрались в Хогсмид, и Северус несказанно радовался короткой передышке. Если так пойдёт и дальше, Поттер его уморит. Следить за канделябрами в Большом зале, за Филчем, бродившим с факелом у стен замка (Поттер выпрыгнул неожиданно, издав получеловеческий вопль, и после такого от патрулирования коридоров и пришкольных участков завхоз наотрез отказывался), за фейерверками и шутихами «Умников Уизли», тайно проносимыми в замок, было крайне утомительно. 

\- Как успехи? - с неизменной мягкой улыбкой интересовалась по утрам МакГонагалл, как раз в те моменты, когда Северусу хотелось пойти и придушить мерзавца. 

\- Нулевые, - отвечал он, ощерившись. 

\- Мальчик страдает... 

\- Мальчик наглеет не по дням, а по часам. 

\- Не будьте так жестоки, Северус, - укоряла его МакГонагалл. - Должно быть какое-то средство... Знаете, я беседовала с ним вчера, это было ужасно. В факультетской гостиной пришлось убрать все подсвечники! 

\- Сочувствую, - рассеянно говорил Северус, наблюдая, как Поттер с аппетитом уписывает третий поджаристый тост. Страдающим он, мягко говоря, не выглядел. 

А сегодня - до самого вечера, если повезёт, - Северус был предоставлен сам себе. Никаких документов, требующих немедленного подписания, никаких встреч с советом попечителей. Никакого - Гарри - Поттера. 

Северус вышел из замка, предвкушая прогулку вдоль озёрных берегов, под шелестящими ивами, и сладковатый табачный дым, пропитывающий его волосы... 

Возле избушки Хагрида что-то горело. Северус, за последнюю неделю не хуже аврорских ищеек натасканный на малейшие признаки огня, направился прямо туда, стараясь идти как можно быстрее. 

\- Господин директор, - пробасил вышедший ему навстречу Хагрид. - А почему вы к нам? Чего случилось? 

\- Что горит? - спросил Северус. 

\- Так, это... Сорняки жжём. А ребята помогают. 

Ребята, значит, помогают. У костра, взметнувшегося на четыре фута вверх, виднелись расплывчатые силуэты. 

\- Какие ребята? - севшим голосом уточнил Северус, уже зная ответ. 

\- Гарри, Рон, и ещё Гермиона с ними... Вы куда, профессор? 

Так и есть: Поттер стоял в опасной близости от летающих искр, его друзья - чуть поодаль. И как долго длится это безобразие? Мальчишка наверняка умышленно развёл костёр, а друзья и рады ему потакать. 

\- Эээ, Гарри... - неуверенно протянул Уизли, тронув его за плечо. - Ты чего? 

\- В сторону, мистер Уизли, - крикнул Северус. - Поттер, три шага назад. 

Тот раздражённо повёл плечом. Нет, вы только подумайте. 

\- Я кому говорю, Поттер! - он сильно дёрнул его к себе, и тот, разворачиваясь, стукнулся подбородком о плечо Северуса. 

\- О, так это вы, профессор, - затуманившиеся глаза нахально оглядели его. 

\- Прикажете снять баллы или отправить вас на принудительное заключение в гриффиндорской спальне? 

\- Сэр, простите, - вечно эта Грейнджер лезет куда её не просят, - мы помогали Хагриду убрать высохшую повилику, а потом появились вы, и вдруг... 

\- Профессор! - Поттер тряхнул его за плечо. - А вы слышите, как разговаривает огонь? 

Бессонные ночи, беспокойные дни - всё навалилось скопом, и Северус всерьёз задумался об увольнении. 

\- Слышу - что?.. 

\- Идите сюда, - он бесцеремонно потянул Северуса за собой, склоняясь к пламени. - Замрите и слушайте. 

От наплывов раскалённого воздуха слезились глаза, но к его щеке прижалась щека Поттера, и жар, вопреки физическим законам, перестал чувствоваться снаружи, разрастаясь теперь где-то внутри. 

\- Немедленно отпустите меня, - прошептал Северус. 

Поттер разжал руки. 

\- Но вы же слышали? Слышали? 

У мальчишки порозовели щёки, нижняя прокушенная губа капризно поджалась, а от его частых выдохов колыхались пряди Северусовых волос. 

Северус первым отвёл глаза. 

Ещё одна неделя, всего одна. Видит Мерлин, он вытерпит, он вынесет всё это, а на выпускном скрутит поганцу шею. 

 

Гарри улизнул с банкета и мчался по опустевшим коридорам, торопясь к Астрономической башне. Парадная мантия пребольно хлопала по лодыжкам, перекручивалась и стреноживала, и Гарри без сожаления оставил её растекаться болотным пятном у подножия лестницы. Неплохо было бы отметить путь крошками или, на худой конец, начерченными мелом стрелками, но тогда Снейп заподозрил бы подготовленную в конце пути ловушку и послал бы на башню кого-нибудь вместо себя. 

Гроза заканчивалась, полыхавшие молнии больше не прочёркивали небо, а на западе тучи разошлись по швам, обнажив заходящее солнце. 

Снейп не замедлил появиться. 

\- Перепили, Поттер? 

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся, не поворачивая головы. 

\- Что вам понадобилось на башне? 

\- Огни святого Эльма. Посмотрите, как это красиво... 

\- Вы спятили, где вы их увидели? 

\- Шпили на воротах, такое синеватое свечение, до чего же красиво, ой... - он ступил поближе к бортику и перегнулся через каменный подоконник. 

На его талию опустились дрогнувшие руки. 

\- Не вздумайте прыгнуть, - предупредил Снейп. 

\- И не собирался, - Гарри теснее прижался к нему спиной. 

\- Что... 

Но тут Гарри повернулся и, не теряя времени даром, захватил губы Снейпа своими, без стеснения застонав. 

\- Так вы этого добивались? - глухо спросил Снейп. 

Гарри не знал, что ответить, он не был расположен к отвлечённым беседам и уже хотел продолжить так славно начатое дело, но Снейп отодвинул его в сторону и ушёл. Кажется, у подножия лестницы он запнулся о мантию Гарри и злобно чертыхнулся. 

 

На следующий день Северус намеренно высматривал Поттера в коридорах, хотел взглянуть в бесстыжие глаза при дневном свете. Но Поттер, вероятно, отсиживался в гостиной, куда директору попасть было проще простого, однако после подобной выходки МакГонагалл просто извела бы Северуса вопросами. До вечера он успел вытоптать ковры паучьей работы почти до дыр и разбить одну из тикающих безделушек Альбуса. Привычка взмахивать полами мантии не подходила для директорских апартаментов, и он всё чаще с горечью вспоминал просторные подземельные угодья. 

Просто выкинуть всё из головы Северус не мог, и перед самым отбоем вышел из комнаты, намереваясь идти к МакГонагалл, чтобы та вызвала Поттера для приватной беседы с директором. 

За МакГонагалл идти не пришлось, она обнаружилась в нескольких шагах от его кабинета, явно чем-то обеспокоенная. 

\- Гарри пропал, - сказала она, с надеждой глядя на Северуса. 

\- Он не у меня, - выпалил он, едва не прикусив себе язык после идиотского признания. 

МакГонагалл ещё больше погрустнела. 

\- Его нигде не могут найти. 

Ну и слава Мерлину, выдохнул он мысленно, старательно игнорируя покалывание в области груди. 

\- Решил уехать из школы пораньше, - предположил Северус. - Выпускникам такое позволяется. 

\- Но его друзья говорят, что он собирался ехать вместе со всеми, в Хогвартс-экспрессе... Боюсь даже думать о том, что могло произойти. Что же нам делать? 

И тут Северусу пришёл на ум один диковатый, но весьма действенный - по крайней мере, в теории, - способ вернуть Поттера. 

 

Такого огня Гарри не видел даже в маггловских боевиках. Вспомнилась Выручай-комната, гудящее и завывающее пламя, застилавший глаза дым, от которого он кашлял до рвоты, а потом - грубо вцепившиеся в него мужские руки, уводящие прочь от кошмара. 

Но этот огонь был иным, он напоминал буйно разросшийся в центре квиддичного поля цветник, живой и говорливый. Яркие лапы тянулись к трибунам и не могли пробиться сквозь защитную сферу, опадали бессильно и, набравшись сил, подымались вновь. 

\- Хагрид, - негромко позвал Гарри, заметив на краю поля довольного лесника. 

\- Гарри! А куда ж ты... 

\- Тшшш! Никто не знает, что я здесь. По какому случаю горим? 

\- Так ведь приказ директора. Сжечь всякую рухлядь, что в подвалах копится зазря, прошлогодние листья собрать и тоже их, это... Вон, видишь, часы сломанные с третьего этажа принесли. В них что ни год, новый боггарт объявляется, так мы и их в костёр кинули. 

\- Директор, говоришь, приказал... - Гарри задумчиво покачал головой. - А сам он где? 

\- С той стороны, где гербы Рейвенкло вывешены. Вон там, видишь? 

\- Вижу, - Гарри заулыбался. - Только ты молчи, что меня видел, хорошо? 

\- Да что ж я, не понимаю, что ли. Секретное дело? 

\- Почти... 

Снейп обходил сферу с заключённым огнём, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, но подкравшегося со спины Гарри не заметил, и тот обнял его за шею, лишая возможности выкрутиться и сбежать. 

\- Северус, - зашептал Гарри ему на ухо, обмирая от собственной наглости. - Давай уйдём отсюда. 

 

Не отрывая губ от его живота, Гарри шепчет: «И это тоже огонь». Когда горячий рот вбирает его член до основания, и внутри всё раскаляется добела, под рёбрами точно полыхает, - Северус не может с ним не согласиться.


End file.
